Como si no hubiese partido
by Pottershop
Summary: Demasiados obstáculos pueden separar a dos personas que se aman... ¿Quién cometió la crueldad de gatillar los sueños? Drabble Hg.


Mi primer Drabble. Es de Harry y Ginny. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Desde ya, Gracias por entrar. ¡Un saludo! Nos veremos abajo, si no fallezco antes. (bromita, humor negro jajaja)

**Como si no hubiese partido**

La estación de King Cross yacía vacía. Solamente alguien ocupaba un compartimiento. Miraba la borrosa ventana, antes translúcida. Comenzó a dibujar sobre el polvoriento vidrio una flor de cuatro pétalos. Era la antítesis más calcada de la realidad. Aquella natural criatura, que iba naciendo a medida que era tallada con un dedo índice. Como todo, la flor podía perecer deslizando la mano, o soplando la suciedad impregnada al cristal. Si, era así de fácil.

Posó sus ojos a través de la bifurcación clarificada por el recorrido de un pétalo. El contexto era translúcido y silencioso. Habían pasado muchos atardeceres desde la despedida. No disfrutó nunca más de uno de sus besos. Era algo desgarrador. Extrañaba sus ojos esmeraldas posándose en ella, la sonrisa, sus pasos con premura, confundía los sueños con las manos en su cintura. Las llamas de una hoguera eran completamente similares a lo que le susurraba su ser cuándo aparecía sutilmente en sus recuerdos.

Recordó Hogwarts, la primera vez que lo vio en su vida. Allí. En ese mismo lugar. ¿Qué hizo el tiempo sepultando tantas sensaciones? ¿Quién intercaló los pasos cuando pasó lo que pasó? ¿Qué obstáculo terrible se había interpuesto para que el brillo de sus ojos sea en inalcanzable? Desde ese día solía acostarse en la hierva, para recordar los segundos sustraídos, resultado de estrujarse el corazón para absorber hasta la última nota de su voz, él más remoto detalle de su sonrisa, conquistando para siempre el matiz desapercibido de sus pupilas, disecando las lavandas que los rodearon aquel día, apropiarse de su olor, de su inconfundible color lila.

Era una sentencia imposible de violar. Era la despedida más sublime, más infranqueable, más veraz del mundo. Los límites no podían ser agredidos, ni siquiera con el impulso de amarlo con locura que se apoderaba de ella a cada segundo. ¿Dónde fueron a parar los cinco sentidos de aquella noche? Fallecían constantemente. Muertos en el desván de una antigua y deshabitada casa. ¿Quién dirigió esa bala perdida hacia su pecho? ¿Quién escribe el destino? ¿Quién cometió la crueldad de gatillar los sueños?

De repente, un hombre de 24 años se materializó desde la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Tenía el pelo negro y alborotado; una tenue oscuridad ensombrecía sus ojos penetrantes. Cargaba una bebé vestida de rosa; no tendría mas de seis meses. Giró la cabeza en señal de estar buscando a alguien.

Alguien tocó el hombro de Ginny dentro del compartimiento. Ella no se volteó.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo la voz de una mujer. El tono denotaba resignación.

-Quiero verlo cuando suceda.- repuso Ginny.

-No podemos, Ginny. Nos dieron unos minutos.

-Por favor, Lily.- suplicó Ginny sin dejar de mirar a Harry.- Necesito verlos más tiempo… Liz está tan grande.

-Ella llegará en cualquier momento. Fue le acuerdo que hicimos, Gin y…

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- interrumpió Ginny; Lily sonrió con melancolía.

-Ya sabes de donde proviene su corazón.- señaló el pecho de Ginny- El tampoco debe saberlo.- musitó, mirando a Harry y a Liz por encima de su hombro. Ginny derramó varias lágrimas. Harry mimaba a su bebé, la alzaba, y ella reía contenta.

No supo cuando una mujer se apareció en la estación. Tampoco de dónde provenía.

Entonces, todo fue muy rápido. Ginny se encontró delante de Harry y su hija. El corazón latía violentamente. Volver a verlo resaltaba miles de sueños rotos… Harry le devolvió una mirada asombrada y esperanzada.

-Te estaba esperando.- le dijo, mientras acomodaba la niña en su brazos. Ginny tomó la mano pequeña de su hija.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude.- musitó la mujer. Harry notó cuán hermosa era… su mirada le recordaba…

-Me parece conocerla de alguna parte…- soltó sin poder contenerse. Ella sonrió.

-Me temo que nos estamos conociendo ahora… - dijo Ginny.- En la estación. – sonrió sugestivamente. Cuánto lo amaba.

Harry se estremeció. Fue una sensación maravillosa.

Nunca imaginó que seis meses después su corazón latiera igual a la última vez que había visto a Ginny, seis meses atrás. Como si nunca hubiese partido.

Nota: Me gustó como llamé a la hija de Harry y Ginny. Siempre quise usar ese nombre, y por supuesto, lo haré en alguno de mis fics. Me encanta "Elizabeth", o como se escriba. Sobre todo el apodo Liz.

Dejen reviews, se los ruego. Es para el concurso de Amortentia. ¡Amo a esta pareja! Creo que ya lo saben, es mi favorita.

**Una cosa más: ¿Qué entendieron del fic? Es necesario que contesten eso! Porfis! Y si no les gustó, diganmelo tmb.**

Besos, Joanne


End file.
